


Heartless (Art) “Why do you keep coming back?”

by BadMonsterFr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadMonsterFr/pseuds/BadMonsterFr
Summary: Illustration from Heartless by Mayalice18.https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711605/chapters/65159536
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Heartless (Art) “Why do you keep coming back?”

**Author's Note:**

> To participate to this event was a joy. I got to meet so many wonderful people and would like to thank the "Big Bang Staff" who's been working on it for many months.  
> I would like to thanks Mayalice18, the author, who trusted me with this art piece and gave me full freedom for it. Heartless is a beautiful fanfic, if you hadn't read yet, go give it a try ! It won't dissapoint!  
> Last but not least, thanks to my cheerleader Aemil who's been watching over me and pushed me and encouraged me to get to the end of this piece. You've been lovely !


End file.
